Μύριοι
Μύριοι Myriads thumb|300px| [[Μύριοι ---- [[Κλέαρχος \Σπάρτη |Κλέαρχος ο Λακεδαιμόνιος]] [[Ξενίας \Αρκαδία |Ξενίας ο Παρράσιος]] [[Πρόξενος \Βοιωτία |Πρόξενος ο Βοιωτός]] [[Σοφαίνετος \Στυμφαλία |Σοφαίνετος ο Στυμφάλιος]] [[Σωκράτης \Αχαΐα |Σωκράτης ο Αχαιός]] [[Πασίων \Μέγαρα |Πασίων ο Μεγαρεύς]] [[Σώσις \Συρακούσες |Σώσις ο Συρακούσιος]] [[Αγίας \Αρκαδία |Αγίας ο Αρκάς]] [[Μένων Γ \Λάρισα |Μένων ο Φαρσάλιος]] ---- [[Ξενοφών \Αθήνα |Ξενοφών ο Αθηναίος]] [[Χειρίσοφος \Σπάρτη |Χειρίσοφος ο Λακεδαιμόνιος]] [[Τιμασίων \Τρωάδα |Τιμασίων ο Δαρδάνιος]] [[Ξανθικλής \Αχαΐα |Ξανθικλής ο Αχαιός]] [[Κλεάνωρ \Αρκαδία |Κλεάνωρ ο Αρκάς]] [[Φιλήσιος \Αχαΐα |Φιλήσιος ο Αχαιός]] ]] thumb|300px| [[Μάχες Αρχαίας Εποχής ]] thumb|300px| [[Περσική Αυτοκρατορία Μύριοι Κωμόπολις ]] thumb|300px| [[Περσική Αυτοκρατορία ]] thumb|300px| [[Μύριοι|"Μύριοι" Στρατηγοί ]] thumb|300px| [[Μύριοι|Ανάβαση ]] thumb|300px| [[Περσική Αυτοκρατορία ]] thumb|300px| [[Μύριοι Ασιατικός Πόντος Αρμενία ]] thumb|300px| [[Ασιατικός Πόντος Αρμενία ]] - Ονομασία των Ελλήνων μορσθοφόρων του Κύρου του Νεώτερου. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Μύριοι" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη " μυριάδα". Ιστορία Ονομάσθηκαν μύριοι ( = 10.000) κατά προσέγγιση, αν και ήταν 13.000 (11.000 οπλίτες και 2.000 ψιλοί). Ο Κύρος ο Νεώτερος τους προσέλαβε δήθεν για να πολεμήσουν τους Πισίδες που ήταν ανυπότακτοι και προκλητικοί μέσα στη σατραπεία του Κύρου. Όταν οι Μύριοι αντιλήφθηκαν ότι στην πραγματικότητα θα πολεμούσαν εναντίον των βασιλικών στρατευμάτων, αρνήθηκαν να συνεχίσουν την προέλαση, αν δεν έπαιρναν αύξηση. Ο Κύρος αύξησε την αμοιβή τους από έναν σε ενάμισι δαρεικούς και το φθινόπωρο του 401 έγινε στα Κούναξα η κρίσιμη μάχη, όπου οι μεν Μύριοι νίκησαν ο δε Κύρος σκοτώθηκε. Στην συνέχεια, οι Πέρσες σύμμαχοι του Κύρου συνθηκολόγησαν με τον Αρταξέρξη, ο οποίος φρόντισε να εξοντώσει τους στρατηγούς των Μυρίων, αλλά δεν τόλμησε άμεση αναμέτρηση μαζί τους. Οι Μύριοι αφού εξέλεξαν νέους διοικητές, όρισαν επικεφαλής τους τον Ξενοφώντα. Στην συνέχεια διέσχισαν την Μεσοποταμία και άλλες επαρχίες της Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας προσπαθώντας να φθάσουν στην Μαύρη Θάλασσα. Δεν επέστρεψαν από το ίδιο δρομολόγιο, διότι οι Πέρσες είχαν καταστρέψει όλες τις γέφυρες του ποταμού Τίγρητα και οι Μύριοι έπρεπε να υποχωρήσουν ως τις πηγές του, όπου θα μπορούσαν να τον διασχίσουν. Μετά από πολλές ταλαιπωρίες και κινδύνους, που περιγράφει ο Ξενοφών στην "Κύρου Ανάβαση", έφθασαν σε ελληνικές περιοχές του Εύξεινου Πόντου στις αρχές του έτους 400. Το 399 ο βασιλέας της Σπάρτης Αγησίλαος Β', συνεχιστής του πολέμου της Σπάρτης κατά της Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας, αφού αποβιβάσθηκε στη Μικρά Ασία, ενέταξε το μεγαλύτερο μέρος τους στον στρατό του. Αναλυτική Εξιστόρηση Εισαγωγικά Ήσαν μισθοφόροι του Κύρου του νεωτέρου, δευτερότοκου γιού του Δαρείου Β' του Νόθου και της Παρυσάτιδoς. Ο Δαρείος Β' ήτο γιος του Αρταξέρξη Α'. Και η Παρύσατις ήτο επίσης κόρη του Αρταξέρξη, και συνεπώς αδελφή του συζύγου της. Ο Κύρος διορίστηκε το 408 π.Χ. από τον πατέρα του σατράπης της Λυδίας, της Φρυγίας και της Καππαδοκίας. Πρωτεύουσά του ήσαν οι Σάρδεις, στις όχθες του πολύχρυσου Πακτωλού. Στην επικράτειά του υπήρχαν Ελληνικές πόλεις, άλλες ελεύθερες και άλλες υποτελείς στον Πέρση βασιλέα. Ο Κύρος αναμείχθηκε στον Πελοποννησιακό Πόλεμο, βοήθησε με μεγάλα χρηματικά ποσά τους Λακεδαιμονίους και ειδικότερα τον ναύαρχο Λύσανδρο και συνετέλεσε στη συντριβή των Αθηνών. Οι Σπαρτιάτες, σε αντάλλαγμα, αναγνώρισαν την περσική κυριαρχία επί των ελληνικών πόλεων της Μικράς Ασίας. Ο Δαρείος Β', όταν αντελήφθηκε ότι έρχεται το τέλος του, κάλεσε τους γιους του στα Σούσα. Ο Κύρος παρέλαβε μαζί του 300 Έλληνες μισθοφόρους με στρατηγό τον Παρράσιο από την Παρρασία της νοτιοδυτικής Αρκαδίας. Συνοδεύτηκε και τον σατράπη της παραλιακής Μικράς Ασίας, τον Τισσαφέρνη, που θεωρούσε φίλο του. Ο Τισσαφέρνης ήτο γνωστός από την ανάμειξή του στους ελληνικούς εμφυλίους. Ο Δαρείος Β' απέθανε το 405 και άφησε διάδοχό του τον πρωτότοκο γιο του Αρσάκη, που ως βασιλέας ονομάστηκε Αρταξέρξης Β' και απεκλήθη Μνήμων για την μοναδική μνήμη του. Σύμφωνα με αρχαίες πληροφορίες, ο Τισσαφέρνης κατηγόρησε τον Κύρο στον νέο αυτοκράτορα και αδελφό του ότι συνωμοτεί για να τον ανατρέψει. Ο Αρταξέρξης τον συνέλαβε και ετοιμαζόταν να τον εκτελέσει. Παρενέβη όμως η μητέρα τους, η Παρύσατις, «γυνή φιλόδοξος και φίλαρχος», η οποία γοητευμένη από το κάλλος και τις πνευματικές ιδιότητες του μικρού γιου της και με παρακλήσεις τον έσωσε από το θάνατο. Η στρατολόγηση των Μυρίων Ο Κύρος επέστρεψε οργισμένος στις σατραπείες του. Άρχισε να σχεδιάζει την εκδίκησή του. Συγκρότησε ένα στράτευμα από εκατό χιλιάδες Ασιάτες. Επιπλέον άρχισε την στρατολόγηση μισθοφόρων από την "μεγάλη αγορά" των Ελληνικών πόλεων. Συγκέντρωσε από πολλές πόλεις περί τους 14.000 μισθοφόρους με διαφόρους αρχηγούς, μεταξύ των οποίων επισημότερος ήτο Σπαρτιάτης Κλέαρχος. Το στράτευμα του Κύρου, όπως καταμετρήθηκε στους κήπους των Κελαινών, απετελείτο από: # 4.000 οπλίτες υπό τον Ξενία τον Παρράσιο. # 1.500 οπλίτες και 500 γυμνήτες ( = ελαφρά οπλισμένους), υπό τον Πρόξενο τον Βοιωτό. # 1.000 οπλίτες υπό τον Σοφαίνετο τον Στυμφάλιο. # 500 οπλίτες υπό τον Σωκράτη τον Αχαιό. # 300 οπλίτες και 300 πελταστές υπό τον Πασίωνα τον Μεγαρέα. # 1.000 οπλίτες, 800 Θράκες πελταστές και 200 Κρήτες τοξότες υπό τον Κλέαρχο τον Λακεδαιμόνιο. # 300 οπλίτες υπό τον Σώση τον Συρακούσιο. # 1.000 οπλίτες υπό τον Αγία τον Αρκάδα. # 1.000 οπλίτες και 500 πελταστές υπό τον Μένωνα τον Φαρσάλιο. Σύνολο 10.600 οπλίτες και 2.300 πελταστές κ.λπ. Μαζί με τους μισθοφόρους εντάχθηκε και ο Ξενοφών. Η στρατολόγηση των μισθοφόρων από τον Κύρο υπήρξε μυστική. Χρησιμοποιήθηκε η πρόφαση ότι ο Τισσαφέρνης, τον οποίο μισούσαν οι Έλληνες της Ιωνίας, επιβουλευόταν τις πατρίδες τους. Ταυτοχρόνως ζητούσε μέσω της Παρυσάτιδος από τον Αρταξέρξη να του παραχωρήσει τις πόλεις που κατείχε ο Τισσαφέρνης. Για να δικαιολογήσει τις προπαρασκευές του, ο Κύρος προέβαλε τις επιδρομές των Πισιδών και δημιούργησε προστριβές με τον Τισσαφέρνη. Για να κρατεί σε ετοιμότητα το στράτευμα, χρηματοδότησε γενναία τον Σπαρτιάτη Κλέαρχο και τον έστειλε να πολεμήσει τους Θράκες στην Χερσόνησο, αλλά ο Κλέαρχος φρόντισε την ίδια ώρα να στρατολογήσει και εκατοντάδες Θράκες καταδρομείς. Χρηματοδότησε επίσης ο Κύρος τον Αρίστιππο τον Θεσσαλό, για να πολεμήσει τους πολιτικούς του αντιπάλους. Σε άλλους φίλους του Έλληνες στρατηγούς είπε να συγκεντρώσουν μισθοφόρους διότι ήθελε, δήθεν, να βοηθήσει τους Μιλησίους στον αγώνα τους με τον Τισσαφέρνη. Τελικώς συγκεντρώθηκαν, με τελευταίο τον Μένωνα που έστειλε ο Αρίστιππος από τη Θεσσαλία, όλοι οι μισθοφόροι στις Σάρδεις. Ο Τισσαφέρνης είχε πλέον απτές τις αποδείξεις της συνωμοσίας και έσπευσε στα Σούσα να ειδοποιήσει τον Αρταξέρξη για τα διαδραματιζόμενα στην πρωτεύουσα της Λυδίας. Η πορεία προς την Μεσοποταμία Σε κάποια φάση της πορείας προς τα Κούναξα, και συγκεκριμένα όταν το στράτευμα βρισκόταν στο "Καΰστρου Πεδίον" εκδηλώνεται «ανταρσία». Οι μισθοφόροι έχουν να πληρωθούν τρείς μισθούς. Πολλοί αρχίζουν να προσέρχονται στην σκηνή του Κύρου, απαιτούντες τα οφειλόμενα. Από τη δύσκολη θέση έβγαλε τον Κύρο ή διαβόητη Επύαξα, σύζυγος του βασιλέα-τοπάρχη των Κιλίκων, η οποία προσέφερε στον Κύρο μεγάλο χρηματικό ποσό. Στη Κιλικία οι Μύριοι είχαν τις πρώτες απώλειές τους. Δυο λόχοι, περίπου εκατόν άνδρες, εξοντώθηκαν από τους Κίλικες διότι λεηλατούσαν τη γη τους. Η πρώτη σημαντική ανταρσία εκδηλώθηκε, στην Ταρσό. Οι Έλληνες αρνήθηκαν να προχωρήσουν καθώς έγινε φανερό ότι ο πόλεμος στρεφόταν κατά του αυτοκράτορα Αρταξέρξη και όχι των Πισιδών. Ο στρατηγός Κλέαρχος, προσπάθησε να εκβιάσει την συνέχιση της πορείας και ο Κύρος υποσχέθηκε να τους δώσει αύξηση κατά 50%. Στο σημείο αυτό έφθασε και η επίσημη επικουρία των Σπαρτιατών προς τον Κύρο. Όταν το στράτευμα έφθασε στη Θάψακο, στον Ευφράτη ο Κύρος ανακύρηξε και επισήμως ότι θα βαδίσει εναντίον του αδελφού του, στη Βαβυλώνα. Πάλι οι μισθοφόροι προσποιήθηκαν αγανάκτηση και πάλι ο Κύρος έσπευσε να τους κατευνάσει με χρυσίο. Η Μάχη των Κουνάξων Έξι μήνες από την αναχώρηση του Κυρείου Στρατεύματος, από τις Σάρδεις, δηλαδή τον Νοέμβριο του 401 π.Χ. οι δυο στρατοί παρατάχθηκαν στα Κούναξα. Η μάχη ήταν μοιραία για τον Κύρο. Φονεύθηκε καθώς πολεμούσε στην πρώτη γραμμή. Οι Έλληνες έμειναν αήττητοι, αλλά μόνοι μέσα στην εχθρική χώρα. Απέρριψαν την εντολή του νικητή Αρταξέρξη να παραδώσουν τα όπλα. Στην συνέχεια η Περσική ηγεσία έπαψε να ασχολείται με το θέμα και οι διαπραγματεύσεις ανατέθηκαν στον Τισσαφέρνη. Η δολοφονία των στρατηγών Ο Τισσαφέρνης διεμήνυσε στους Έλληνες μισθοφόρους ότι ο Πέρσης βασιλέας ζητά να παραδώσουν τα όπλα και μετά να προσέλθουν ικέτες στο προαύλιο των ανακτόρων του. Φαίνεται, επίσης, ότι παρουσιάστηκαν μερικοί αξιωματούχοι που πρότειναν στους Μύριους να καταταχθούν ως μισθοφόροι στον βασιλικό στρατό. Κάποια πρόταση έκανε και ο Κλέαρχος. Τελικώς, στον Ζαπάτα Ποταμό ο Κλέαρχος δέχθηκε να συναντηθεί με τον Τισσαφέρνη. Αυτός δήλωσε δεν θα εμποδίσει την επιστροφή των Μυρίων στη χώρα τους και ότι θα τους δώσει και τρόφιμα για το δρόμο. Δήλωσε μάλιστα ότι θα συνοδεύσει ο ίδιος τους Μύριους προς τις ακτές της Μικράς Ασίας. Οι Πέρσες άφησαν τους Έλληνες να προχωρήσουν, να διαβούν τον Τίγρητα ποταμό. Λίγο μετά ο Τισσαφέρνης κάλεσε τους Έλληνες στρατηγούς στη σκηνή του. Τελικώς ο Κλέαρχος επείσθηκε για τις καλές προθέσεις του Τισσαφέρνη, πήγε στη σκηνή του και συνδείπνησαν. Την επομένη δέχθηκε να πάρει μαζί του σε δείπνο και τους άλλους στρατηγούς. Εκεί τους συνέλαβαν οι Πέρσες. Ήσαν εκτός από τον Κλέαρχο και ο Πρόξενος, ο Μένων, ο Αγίας και ο Σωκράτης. Τους οδήγησαν δεμένους, κατά τον Πλούταρχο, στον Αρταξέρξη και εκείνος διέταξε την εκτέλεσή τους. Είκοσι λοχαγοί που περίμεναν έξω κατακρεουργήθηκαν. Η πορεία προς τον Πόντο Μετά την εξόντωση των στρατηγών τους, οι Μύριοι εξέλεξαν νέους και συνέχισαν την πορεία τους προς βορρά μέχρι να φανεί στον ορίζοντα η περιπόθητη «θάλαττα». Οι νέοι στρατηγοί ήταν: *ο Τιμασίων από τη Δάρδανο της Τρωάδος, *ο Ξανθικλής ο Αχαιός, *ο Κλεάνωρ ο Αρκάδας, *ο Φιλήσιος ο Αχαιός, *ο Ξενοφών ο Αθηναίος και *ο Χειρίσοφος ο Λακεδαιμόνιος Στην πορεία τους πολέμησαν με διάφορους λαούς εντός και εκτός της Περσικής επικράτειας. Τελικά έφθασαν στην Τραπεζούντα. Απο εκεί διεκπεραιώθηκαν στο Βυζάντιο όπου και διασπάσθηκαν ακολουθώντας διαφορετικούς δρόμους. Έτσι μετά έξι μήνες από τα Κούναξα, τον Νοέμβριο του 401 π.Χ., έληξε η θριαμβευτική πορεία των Μυρίων. Χρονολόγιο * 20 Μαΐου 401 π.Χ.: Εκκίνηση του Κύρου από τις Σάρδεις * 19 Νοέμβριου 401 π.Χ.: Μάχη των Κουνάξων * 9 Ιανουαρίου 400 π.Χ.: Σύλληψη των στρατηγών * 8 Φεβρουαρίου 400 π.Χ.: Διάβαση του Κεντρίτου * Φεβρουάριος - Μάρτιος 400 π.Χ.: Πορεία στην πεδιάδα της Αρμενίας * Μάρτιος - Απρίλιος 400 π.Χ.: Πορεία στα όρη των Ταόχων, στη χώρα των Χαλδαίων * 19 Απριλίου 400 π.Χ. Διάβαση Άρπασου * 15 Μαΐου 400 π.Χ Ανάβαση στο όρος Τύχη * Μάϊος 400 π.Χ.: Στη χώρα των Μακρώνων, των Κόλχων, * 25 Μαΐου 400 π.Χ. Άφιξη στην Τραπεζούντα * 14 Απριλίου 400 π.Χ.: Άφιξη στην Κερασούντα * 20 Ιουλίου 400 π.Χ.: Άφιξη στα Κοτύωρα * 20 Σεπτεμβρίου 400 π.Χ.: Άφιξη στα Σινώπη * 11 Σεπτεμβρίου 400 π.Χ.: Άφιξη στην Ηράκλεια * 1 Οκτωβρίου 400 π.Χ.: Άφιξη στο Βυζαντίου * 10 Οκτωβρίου 400 π.Χ.: Μετάβαση στην Πέρινθο * 10 Οκτωβρίου - 20 Δεκεμβρίου 400 π.Χ.: Επιχειρήσεις με Σεύθη * 20 Δεκεμβρίου - 10 Ιανουαρίου 399 π.Χ. Παραμονή έξω από την Σηλυμβρία * 10 Ιανουαρίου 399 π.Χ.: διεκπεραίωση σε Λάμψακο * Ιανουάριος - Μάρτιος 399 π.Χ.: επιχειρήσεις στην Τρωάδα. * Μάρτιος 399 π.Χ.: Παραλαβή του στρατεύματος από τον Θίβρωνα Αναλυτικά: * Εκκίνηση από την Έφεσο (4 Feb 401) (20 Apr 401) * Εκκίνηση από τις Σάρδεις (6 Μar) (20 May) * Διάβαση του Ευφράτου στην Θάψακο (28 Jul) (11 Οct) * Μάχη των Κουνάξων (5 Sep) (19 Νοv) ---- * Εκεχειρία (8 Sep - 4 Οct) (22 Νοv-18 Dec) * Άφιξη στον ποταμό Ζαπάτα. Δολοφονία των Στρατηγών (Οct 6-9) (6-9 Jan 400) * Ανάβαση των Καρδουχίων Ορέων (16 Νοv) (30 Jan) * Διάβαση Κεντρίτου Ποταμού (25 Nov) (8 Feb) * Στην κώμη με το ανάκτορο (Siirt) (25 Nov) (8 Feb) * Άφιξη στις πηγές του Ανατολικού Τίγρητος (Bitlis) (27 Nov) (10 Feb) * Άφιξη στον Τηλεβόα Ποταμό (Muş) (30 Nov ) (13 Feb) * Κώμες πρώτης χιονόπτωσης (Hınıs) (3–6 Dec) (16-19 Feb) * Επίθεση Τιρίβαζου (6 Dec) (19 Feb) * Διάσχιση Ορεινής ατραπού (7 Dec) (20 Feb) * Άφιξη στον Ευφράτη (~ Αράξη) (10 Dec) (23 Feb) * Πορεία υπό χιονόπτωση (10-13 Dec) (23–26 Feb) * Στις κώμες της Αρμενίας (14 Νοv - 22 Dec) (27 Feb-7 Mar) * Πορεία με οδηγό (23-25 Dec) (8–10 Mar) * Πορεία πλησίον Αράξη (26 Dec-1 Jan 400) (11–17 Mar) * Στάση παρά τον Αράξη (2-5 Jan) (18–21 Mar) * Πορεία μακράν του ποταμού (6-7 Jan) (22–23 Mar) * Αντιμετώπιση εχθρών (7 Jan) (23 Mar) * Πορεία στην χώρα των Ταόχων (8-12 Jan) (24-28 Mar) * Στάση στην χώρα των Ταόχων) (13-27 Jan) (29 Mar-12 Apr) * Πορεία στην χώρα των Χαλδαίων (28 Jan-3 Feb) (13-19 Apr) * Διάβαση Άρπασου ( 3 Feb) (19 Apr) * Κώμες αναψυχής (4-7 Feb) (20-23 Apr) * Παραμονή σε κώμες (Yerevan) (8-10 Feb) (24-26 Apr) * Αναχώρηση για Γυμνιάδα (11-14 Feb ) (27-30 Apr) * Άφιξη σε Γυμνιάδα (Gyumri) (14 Feb) (30 Apr) * Από Γυμνιάδα στην Τύχη (15-29 Feb) (1-15 May) * Ανάβαση στο όρος Τύχη (29 Feb) (15 May) * Αντιμετώπιση Μακρώνων (1 Mar) (16 May) * Πορεία με Μάκρωνες (2-4 Mar) (17-19 May) * Αντιμετώπιση Κόλχων (4 Mar) (19 May) * Ασθένεια εκ μέλητος (6–9 Μar) (20-23 May) * Αναχώρηση για Τραπεζούντα (10–11 Μar) (24-25 May * Άφιξη στην Τραπεζούντα (11 Μar-10 Αpr) (25 Μay-24 Jun) * Αναχώρηση για Κερασούντα (11-14 Αpr) 25-27 Jun * Άφιξη στην Κερασούντα (14-23 Αpr) (27 Jun-6 Jul) * Αναχώρηση για το σύνορο των Μοσσυνοίκων (24 Αpr) (7 Jul) * Άφιξη στο σύνορο των Μοσσυνοίκων (25-26 Αpr) (8-9 Jul) * Παραμονή στην χώρα των Μοσσυνοίκων (27 Αpr-4 May) (10-17 Jul) * Παραμονή στην χώρα των Χαλύβων και των Τιβαρηνών (5-6 May) (18-19 Jul) * Άφιξη στα Κοτύωρα (7 Μay-21 Jun) (20 Jul-3 Sep) * Άφιξη στην Σινώπη (22–27 Jun) (4–9 Sep) * Άφιξη στην Ηράκλεια (29 Jun) (11 Sep) Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Πέρσες * Μισθοφόρος Βιβλιογραφία *Ιστορία Ελληνικού Έθνους, Τόμος Γ.1: Κλασσικός Ελληνισμός, Αθήνα 1972 *Ξενοφών, Κύρου Ανάβασις, Β. Μανδηλαράς, Ξενοφών 'Απαντα, Κάκτος, Αρχαία Ελληνική Γραμματεία, Αθήνα 1993 *Xenophon, The Expedition of Cyrus, Robin Waterfield, Oxford 2005 *Mitford T., "Thalatta, Thalatta. Xenophon’s view of the Black Sea", AnatSt, 50, 2000, 127-131 *Lendle O., Kommentar zu Xenophon’s anabasis, Darmstadt 1995 *Manfredi V., La strada dei Diecimilia, Milano 1986 *Nussbaum G.B., The Τen Τhousand: A Study in Social Organization and Action in Xenophon’s Anabasis, Leiden 1967 *Stronk J.P., The Ten Thousand in Thrace: an archaeological and historical commentary on Xenophon’s Anabasis, Amsterdam 1995 *Fox, L.R. (ed.), The Long March, Xenophon and the Ten Thousand, New Haven – London 2004 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *istoria.gr *Paradeisopoylos, A Chronology Model for Xenophon's Anabasis *Paradeisopoylos, Xenophon's Anabasis] Category: Περσική Αυτοκρατορία